The present invention relates in general to rocket launchers, and more particularly, to a zero adhesion system for use with protective missile launch pads.
Heretofore, missiles have been stowed within missile launch canisters in a variety of manners. It is known in storage and deployment of an MX or Peacekeeper missile, for example, to employ a plurality of protective missile pads, which pads are strategically located between the missile skin and the interior of the supporting launcher canister. Furthermore, in construction of the MX missile, an environmental protection material (EPM) is placed on the stages of the missile at the rocket motor casings. This EPM material is rubber-like in substance, resilient, and typically 0.14 inches thick. One problem, however, with such EPM material is that it has a quality which causes almost all materials which come in contact therewith to adhere to it. Thus, at missile launch, the missile launch pads, which have been secured around the missile for anti-shock protection during stowage, will adhere to the EPM covered missile surface as the missile becomes airborne. This creates an obviously dangerous launch situation which can result in damage to the missile and other obvious negative effects.